Grey Area
by Cinderstorm
Summary: Lark Grey has a secret. She ruins peoples lives, unintentionally of course, her father was the one who intentionally impaired people for life.   But when her past comes back to haunt, and her she must choose, between, the light, the dark, and the grey are


**Hello everyone on , my name is Cinderstorm, and I used to write for HPFF, but found that my desire to write fanfics went to hide in a cupboard whenever I needed it. I wrote this about a year ago, it came to me in a sort of daydream and I want to know if I should continue it. Please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter, but I own the concept that is Lark Grey. **

October, 14th

"I'm not good for you, I ruined your life." I scream inside my head as I turn away. I can feel Remus looking at me, his hazel eyes searching. He steps to me, slowly turns me around, his hands on my shoulders, then tilting my chin up so I have no choice, but to look at him. Then we kiss, and every misgiving, every warning, every doubt I have had flies straight out of my head as our lips touch. The kiss is long, and sweet; when we pull apart a small smile has decorated his lips. It's like a dream, except it's real. He brushes a curl out of my eyes with tenderness, and in a rueful tone he whispers, "No more running from the truth my little bird, I must tell you something." He draws his head back, and meets my eye squarely, all foolishness gone, "I love Lark Grey, and I always will."

My mind reeling with the vividness of this moment, I do the only thing that feels right, I echo his words, "I love you too Remus." Both of us smile, and kiss again just as the school bell chimes midnight.

I awoke the next morning filled to the brim with a warm feeling as if I was wrapped up tight in cozy blanket. It sits with me as I shower, and dress; all the while I sing in my head, "Remus Lupin loves me!"

"Gee, you're chipper today." Alice says as I walk out of the bathroom, a huge smile on my face. She'a always very perceptive about other people's emotions, though my mood wasn't hidden very well.

"She, and Remus finally realized they were made for each other." spoke up Evelyn Winter, the drama queen of roommates, but a rock when you really need one.

I stood in the doorway not sure what to do, as truth be told this was my first real relationship, and it meant everything to me. I just smiled again, and skipped down the dormitory stairs; but I paused right before the common room. I bit my lip, worry creasing my forehead, everything had been perfect the night before, but sometimes the light of day completely ruins things. What if I had dreamed it all? I was about to turn, and run back upstairs when, I heard something.

"Mate, stop kidding yourself, nothings going to have changed overnight. Lark is always honest, she sticks to her word, you of all people should know that." came the voice of James Potter, one of Remus's closest friends.

"I don't know," comes Remus's voice, "Sometimes it's like at night everythings fine, but the second dawn comes." he trails off.

"It shatters whatever was there before." I finish his sentence for him, as I step down into the common room. I look at him square on, as the shock, then happiness takes over his face.

Sirius Black breaks the silence by saying, "See mate you're completely compatible, even we can't finish each others sentences. And I've known you for," he pauses.

I laugh out loud, "Sirius we're in sixth year, that means you known him for."

"Six years." cries Sirius suddenly, a smug expression on his face.

All three of us are laughing now, but Sirius pretends he doesn't know why we're laughing.

"Honestly, Black how did you pass first year?" asks a new voice from the portrait hole. Lily Evans, my best friend, and the girl James has had a crush on for seven years, enters the room sending Remus, and I a smile. However, James is rewarded with a death glare, and Sirius a scathing look. "I just thought you'd want to have breakfast," she says to me, "but if you have other plans."

"Go on, I'll meet you later by the lake," Remus whispers in my ear, his warm breath making he shiver slightly, in a louder voice, "We still have to wake up Peter guys, let's go." He waves to Lily, and blows me a kiss. A fluttery feeling takes over my body, and I feel as if I'm flying down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Six months later:

All through breakfast I'm floating on cloud nine, as Lily, and I are joined by Alice, Eve, and eventually the four Marauders make an appearance around the time the Great Hall has just about filled up. Remus takes a seat beside me, James across from Lily, Sirius beside Remus, and Peter across from Eve, who simply despises him. Just then the mail comes in, and I unroll the morning paper haphazardly, more concentrated on the fact that Remus, and I are actually official. We'd been unofficial for awhile, but it's always nice for it to be official. "I can't remember what made me want to end everything between us." I thought to myself, however, when I glanced at the paper everything flew back to me. I reached for something to distract me, and grabbed a letter addressed to me, inside were only two words that sent me back to a time of horror, and nightmares.

I started to shake.

"Lark? What's wrong?" questioned Remus, as he had noticed my shaking.

Lily turned from berating James, to see me turn white as a sheet, then suddenly I pushed away from the table.

Malfoy makes his way to our table as the Great Hall is pretty empty, "We asked you to play nice Grey, tut tut, but you didn't. You must pay for your actions, cause what goes around, comes around." he says menacingly, and stalks away.

With that pronouncement, everything went black, and as I begin to lose consciousness I hear blood curdling screams of pain, and my nose fills with the scent of freshly spilt blood.


End file.
